1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for clamping an array of generally parallel adjacent filaments, and is particularly useful for clamping releasably a group of optical cords near the external wall of an optical distribution frame for the connection of an optical fibre cable to individual optical cords.
2. Description of Related Art
U.K. patent application No. 2199419A discloses a distribution frame for an optical fibre transmission system. Such a distribution frame provides connections between a plurality of optical cables and a respective multiplicity of connection fibres which may be in the form of single or multi-fibre elements or cords, having the fibre or fibres protected by an outer coating or cover. In the example described, the optical cords enter the distribution frame through openings in an upper panel. As disclosed in U.K. patent application No. 2199420A, this panel may support pairs of resilient separating straps which bear against the sides of the optical cords and hold them apart, thus clamping the cords tidily and in a manner which does not damage them.